Gilbert Troodon
Gilbert is a young male Troodon that is the Conductor's nephew and character of Dinosaur Train universe. Gilbert along his girlfriend Shiny joining The Alpha Team to protect the Multi-Universe and found the responsible of Dinosaur Train destruction as well. Greatest Strength: His intelligence Greatest Weakness: He feels guilty at times Best Friends: Shiny, Buddy, Tiny, Don, Derek, Valerie, Petey, Leslie, Terra, Aleu, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, the Shadowness, Sherry Birkin, Vent, Alex Worst Enemies: Vaati, Dr. Weil, Discord, William Birkin, Seth Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball Pre-LOTM TBA The Grand Summer Season Trek Gilbert debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance. During the final battle Gilbert fights with Vaati along Terra, Aleu and Derek but Vaati turned his swords in wood and knocking them, but Shadowness comes to aid them and battles with Vaati. After a hard fight Shadowness defeated and killed Vaati, then Shadowness takes Gilbert, Terra, Aleu and Derek back to the Base. Knuckless and the Black Knight Gilbert returned here and helped Knuckles against King Arthur and The Dark Queen. The Final Confrontation After of Knuckles and the Black Knight Gilbert helped Blue against Frieza and Cooler. When Gilbert found Dr. Weil is still alive, he went out to find Dr. Weil to avenge Sherry's death. But Gilbert was kidnapped by Stane along Derek and Valerie and take them to Dr. Weil. Weil tell him about Vent's death and tortures him. Later Gilbert, Derek and Valerie are rescued by Alex Fox Xanatos and takes them back to the Base. Allies and enemies Allies: Shiny(girlfriend), Buddy, Tiny, Don, Mr and Mrs Pteranodon, Mr.Conductor, Derek, Laura, Petey, Sparky, Vent, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Terra, Aleu, Blue, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Hellboy, Blade, Torch, Sherry Birkin, Bender, Marceline, Fin the Human, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Django of the Dead, Frida Saurez, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Heloise, Stan Smith, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Solid Snake, King Julian, Sari Sundac, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, The Blue Wonder, Falco, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Lucario, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadence, Cap.Knuckes, Flapjack, Grim, Samus Aran, Johnny Bravo, Courage, I.M Weasel, I.R Baboon, Adam Lion, Jake Spidermonkey, the Shadowness, Caliburn, Dan(Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Alex(Walking with Dinosaurs) Enemies: Vaati, Keenam, Discord, Vilgax, Vilgax's alliance, King Aurthur, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Jenner, Scorch, Lord Voldemort, Niju, King of Sorrow, Frieza, Cooler, William Birkin, Dr.Weil, Peter Pan(Once Upon A Time)(his killer) Trivia He and Sherry Birkin had older sister-younger brother relationship. He was very upset when she death and hates Dr. Weil and Discord for this His human counterpart is Phineas He also was friend of Vent Gallery Gilbert 5.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 6.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 7.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 8.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 9.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 10.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 11.jpg|link=Gilbert Gilbert 13.png Gilbert 14.jpg Gilbert 12.jpg Gilbert1.jpg 8888 (5).jpg 8888 (4).jpg Gilbert!!!.jpg B & g.jpg ImagesCAGFA06B.jpg ImagesCADU2SOB.jpg Gt.jpg Gilbert Troodon 2.png Gilbert Troodon 3.jpg Dinosaur Train Day1.jpg Train Day 2.jpg Gilbert_Troodon_23.jpg Gilbert and The Pteranodon Kids.jpg Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Character hailing from the Dinosaur Train universe Category:Orphans Category:Non Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:Cute Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekicks Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Dinosaurs Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Apprentices Category:Possible members of The Speed Crusade Category:Swordsmen Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Gilbert and Shiny Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Animals Category:Hat Wearer Category:Nephews Category:Boyfriends Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The P Team's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ashleigh Ball Category:The Fellowship of The Pride Lands Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past